31 Días de Catradora
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Una serie de One-shots, Drabbles, Viñetas sobre la relación de Catra y Adora, tanto canon como AU. Día 8: Frágil Si solo hubiese sido más fuerte nada de eso hubiera sucedido, si hubiese tenido el valor de irse con Adora, de permanecer a su lado todo sería diferente y no se sentiría tan quebrada.
1. Anillo

**Anillo**

Catra observó fijamente el pequeño objeto de metal que sostenían sus garras.

En su vida había manejado una gran variedad de armas y objetos filosos, dañinos o mortíferos, pero ninguno le provocó jamás ansiedad ni mucho menos el nerviosismo que ese pequeño objeto le estaba produciendo. Fijó sus ojos nuevamente en el anillo

se sintió mareada al verlo girar. No por el movimiento si no por lo que este significaba.

Gruño de forma involuntaria, maldiciendo internamente.

Estúpido anillo, estupidos Etherianos y sus costumbres, también sus sentimientos y ella eran bastante estúpidos en ese momento o al menos eso pensaba. El ruido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, sus orejas y su cola se tensaron mientras escondía el anillo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Catra?

-Hey Adora- intento lucir calmada pero no sabía si el pelo erizado de su cola y el como esta se movía de un lado a otro delataba su nerviosismo. Pero sabía que algo la estaba delatando por la forma en la que Adora la examinaba.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Pff, claro que si ¿Porque no lo estaría?

-Porque te conozco y se cuando algo te molesta o te preocupa y por eso- Adora apuntaba a la cola de la chica felina, la cual se agitaba rápidamente de arriba a abajo golpeteando sobre el colchón.

-Estoy bien, enserio- insistió y enrollo su cola alrededor de su cintura. En un intento por detener el incesante movimiento de esta, lograndolo a medias pues aun se percibía un ligero temblor.

-¿Segura?

-Si

-¿Y porque tus orejas se contraen?

-¿Como te fue?- pregunto apresurada intentando cambiar de tema y sintiendo ganas de golpearse ante esa pregunta

Ella nunca le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas a la rubia eso solo hacia la situación más sospechosa. Lo confirmó cuando vio la mirada confundida de Adora. En un intento por retomar su actitud de siempre Catra carraspeo y levantó los hombros como si quisiera quitarle importancia a la pregunta que ella misma había formulado.

-Ya sabes...con tus deberes de She-ra- insistió.

-Bien...supongo. Ya sabes, adulaciones, cosas que sanar nada fuera de lo común, aunque fue interesante

Catra asintió dándole a entender a Adora que la escuchaba pero no era así su mente estaba concentrada en algo más importante.

-¿Sabes? Me sigue sorprendiendo lo grande que es Etheria.

Aun así la rubia seguía relatando gustosa sus aventuras. Metió la mano en el bolsillo donde había puesto el anillo hace unos momentos, tomándolo entre sus dedos una vez más.

-Nos perdimos mucho creciendo en Frigth Zone.

Pero esta vez sentía como si ese pequeño aro de metal quemara su piel, como si estuviera apresurandola, Catra lo presiono con fuerza contra su mano intentando extraer de el, el valor que por alguna razón en ese momento no tenía.

-Se que no te gusta viajar en barco pero la próxima vez deberías acompañarme

-Adora- interrumpio, levantandose de la cama y caminando hasta estar de pie frente a la rubia.

-¿Uh?- sus ojos se encontraron y Catra sintió sus manos sudar.

-Estuve hablando con Brillitos

-¿Y?-Adora arqueo una ceja expectante Catra rara vez estaba seria o nerviosa así que eso definitivamente debía ser importante.

-Me explico sobre las relaciones afectivas

-Pensé que ya habían tenido esa conversación-

Catra asintió, recordando que hace poco más de un año luego de que se uniera a la Rebelión, Glimmer le explicó varias cosas sobre emociones, afecto y relaciones, entonces Catra había decidido pedirle a Adora que fueran una pareja formal.

-Si, solo que esta vez fue diferente y yo...necesito decirte algo o mejor dicho, darte algo- la chica se arrodillo y sus orejas se tensaron al extender su mano, revelando el pequeño anillo en su palma. Adora se tenso y observó fijamente el anillo durante varios segundos ¿Eso significaba lo que ella creía? Ante la falta de respuesta Catra frunció el ceño y agitó su cola nuevamente- ¿Podrías quitar tu cara de tonta y decir algo?

-Lo siento, lo siento...eso es

-Si Adora- interrumpió molesta- Es un anillo de compromiso

-Entonces tu...

-Adora, porfavor no es tan difícil, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo tienes que...mph- sus quejas fueron ahogadas por un beso, Adora se había lanzado a sus brazos besándola y derribandola al suelo- Solo para aclarar ¿Eso significa que si?

-¡Si!- grito con emoción y antes de besar de nuevo a su ahora prometida otro grito resonó en la habitacion.

-¡Si!

-¡Shhh! ¡Bow harás que nos descubran!

Ambas alzaron la mirada, encontrándose a Bow y Glimmer sosteniéndose de una lámpara en el techo. Catra los miro molesta.

-¿Hace cuanto están ahí?

-Hace...no mucho- respondió Glimmer con una risa nerviosa. Bow por otro lado las miro con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Puedo organizar la boda?

-¡Largo!- grito lanzandoles una almohada, Glimmer los teletransportó lejos de su alcance, pero antes de desaparecer Bow grito.

-¡Tomaré eso como un si!

-Creo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a lo entrometidos y ruidosos que son todos en este castillo.

-Bueno...cuando nos casemos...podemos mudarnos

-¿Sabes? Esa es una excelente idea

**Espero que les gustara, ahora no se vayan que tengo cositas que aclarar.**

**Decidí asumir el reto de este año subir un fic Catradora por día, basandome en la lista oficial del INKTOBER (Aunque normalmente esto es para dibujos)**

**La mayoria seran capitulos cortos y unicos aunque algunos talvez esten conectados.**

**Por el momento solo tengo planeado que sea Catradora aunque talvez se aparezca alguna otra shipp.**

**A veces no se como manejar la personalidad de Catra, espero no quedara muy Ooc tenganme paciencia.**

**Acompañeme a ver si lo logro.**

**Eso seria todo, dejenme sus ladrillazos, tomatazos, quejas, sugerencias aqui abajito en los comentarios. **

**Nos vemos mañana :3**


	2. Idiota

**Idiota**

Desde que Catra tenía memoria Adora siempre estuvo rodeada de halagos y adulaciones por la mas minima cosa que está hacia bien.

"Maneja muy bien las armas para su edad"

"Tiene gran capacidad de guia"

"Es una excelente soldado"

"Es muy inteligente"

Bla, bla, bla.

Adora siempre fue el centro de atención en la Horda, era la soldado perfecta, la chica perfecta. El modelo a seguir y por eso para Catra resultaba realmente divertido cuando la espada de la princesa del poder se "infectaba".Si bien una She-ra infectada era peligro potencial digno de temor. Una adora infectada era una tonta.

No, más que eso era una completa idiota.

Sin nocion de quien era o de quienes eran las personas que la rodeaban, era por eso que lejos de molestarse con su situación actual la estaba disfrutando mucho.

-¿De nuevo estuviste jugando con uno de esos discos que te funden el cerebro? No eres muy inteligente ¿O si?

-Baja de ahí

-¿Y dónde están tus amigos?

-¡Vamos! Baja de ahí- gritó la rubia alargando la última palabra. Para después soltar una risa boba

-No quiero- Catra sonrió con burla mirando como Adora intentaba inútilmente trepar el árbol en el que ella estaba.

-¿Porque?

-¿Para qué quieres que baje?

-Pues...si bajas podemos ser amigas- una nueva risa tonta brotó de los labios de Adora y Catra casi pensó que era adorable.

Casi

-¿No tienes ya suficientes amigos? Tu banda de princesas y toda Etheria quiere ser amiga de She-ra ¿O no?- preguntó con un toque de tristeza y molestia en su voz.

-Pero yo quiero que TU seas mi amiga

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque me recuerdas a Catra! Y yo...extraño a Catra

Sus orejas se contrajeron al escuchar a Adora pronunciar esas palabras ¿La extrañaba? No, no claro que no, la última vez que se vieron le dedicó una mirada tan fría que dejó claro que cualquier rastro de amistad entre ellas estaba aniquilado. Seguro todo era por efecto de el estado en el que se encontraba su mente justo ahora, aun así, algo dentro de ella quería comprobarlo.

-Pensé que me odiab...digo, pensé que odiabas a Catra- suspiró y dio un ligero arañazo a la rama en la que descansaba- Todos odian a Catra.

-Yo no, yo la extraño.

-¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?

-Si

-Pero es mala

-Lo se, pero yo la quiero y la extraño- un ligero llanto se hizo presente, Catra se quedó en silencio viéndola sollozar y reflexionando en lo que acaba de decir- ¡Pero no se lo digas!

-No se lo diré...Adora

-¿Hum?

-Eres una idiota

**Todos amamos a Adora idiota o al menos yo si, me resulta divertido. **

**Espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy :3 nos vemos mañana**


	3. Carnada

**Carnada**

La vida en Fright Zone tenía muchas cosas malas, sobre todo cuando todavía eres un infante, aún más cuando tienes un carácter que desafía a la autoridad o eres travieso e inquieto como todo niño pequeño. Y es por eso que Catra no la pasaba bien, Adora se daba cuenta de ello y si había algo que la pequeña rubia odiaba era ver a Catra triste o llorando.

Sabía que Shadow Wheaver era dura con ella, Adora nunca había experimentado en carne propia cuando su mentora los reprendió con su magia, pero por lo mal que quedaba su mejor amiga debía ser realmente duro, ella no queria verla asi envuelta entre las mantas haciendo todo lo posible porque nadie la viera o la escuchara llorar, pensó ¿Que hacer para mejorar el ánimo de Catra? Y tras varios minutos tuvo la idea de aplicar lo que habían aprendido en sus lecciones de estrategia ese mismo día.

"A veces es necesario usar una carnada para obtener tu objetivo"

Según los soldados la carnada era "un artificio para atraer con engaño o un objeto que atrapa algo" entonces ella podía usar algo para engañar a Catra y que esta pasara de estar triste a feliz. Así que con esa idea en mente salió corriendo de las barracas, buscando todo lo que pudiera servir como carnada para atrapar la felicidad de su mejor amiga.

Varios minutos después regresó y dejó varias cosas sobre la cama.

-Catra- llamó, pero su amiga seguía cubierta con las mantas, negándose a mostrar su cara, por lo que solo murmuro un débil.

-¿Hum?-

-¿Puedes salir de ahí?

-No quiero

-Por favor- pidió retirando las mantas, Catra siseo y limpio sus lagrimas.

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Jugamos un poco?- dijo sosteniendo un puntero láser que se había roto de una de las armas con las que solían entrenar. Los ojos bicolor de su amiga brillaron pero se apagaron casi al instante.

-No, Shadow Wheaver dice que no debo perder el tiempo jugando- el tono de Catra era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, Adora suspiro y acaricio su cabello intentando tranquilizarla. Pasados algunos segundos decidió seguir con su plan.

-Te traje esto- Adora le entregó una barra de raciones, pero no como las cafés o las grises que comían normalmente, si no una dorada que era poco común y era la favorita de Catra.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? Hace semanas que tenemos barras doradas- dijo con los ojos brillosos y llevando la barra a su boca, Adora escucho el ronroneo de Catra mientras comía, pero aun no la veía sonreír. Se le estaban agotando las ideas, solo quedaba un objeto más y no estaba segura si le gustaría.

-Y también traje esto-

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, nunca lo había visto lo encontré en el suelo y…-Adora dejo de hablar al ver como los ojos de Catra brillaban y sus pupilas se dilataban- ¿Te gusta?

-¡Si! ¡Necesito saber que es!- Adora examinó el objeto nuevamente, cuando lo vio en el suelo le pareció bonito y lo tomo aunque le costó un poco quitarlo, era demasiado blando para ser un arma, de un verde más brillante que cualquier cosa que tuvieran en Fright Zone y en la punta tenía algo suave de color dorado.

No se parecía a nada que conociera pero necesitaba darle una respuesta a Catra, mientras pensaba en ello moviendo ese objeto de un lado a otro no se dio cuenta como los ojos de su amiga se movían junto con el. Lo noto cuando una de las manos de Catra intentando atraparlo casi choca con su rostro. Entonces volvio a ponerle atención, una ligera sonrisa había aparecido al fin en su rostro.

Movió más el objeto e incluso lo colocó sobre la nariz de su amiga haciendo un sonido extraño y quitandolo rápidamente. Continuaron con su juego durante algunos minutos hasta que Catra por fin pudo quitarle el objeto y reía a carcajadas, Adora sonrió complacida, había encontrado la carnada perfecta para atrapar la sonrisa de Catra.

**Me atrase un poco, lo se lo se. Pero me voy a poner al corriente lo prometo :3 de hecho intentare subir otro capitulo hoy.  
Me costo un poco de trabajo hacer esto porque tenía varias ideas al final opte por recordar la época en que Catra era feliz :3**

**Gracias a ****Celes-cz** **por tus comentarios, espero te guste este capitulo también.**

**Recibo sus ladrillazos, jitomatazos, chocolates o lo que gusten dejar en los comentarios. **


	4. Congelado

**Congelado**

**(Universo Alterno)**

A Catra no le gustaba para nada el clima frío, no era que lo odiase en realidad prefería por mucho sentir frío a sentirse sofocada y sudar a causa del calor, el problema radicaba en que ella era una persona extremadamente friolenta, por lo que cuando el clima era demasiado frío su cuerpo siempre se sentía como si estuviese congelado, aun si utilizaba varios suéteres y se abrigaba lo más posible su cuerpo seguía sin poder entrar en calor.

-Estupido clima- murmuró hundiéndose en la comodidad de su cama, tenía el día libre y no tenía intenciones de salir de su hogar, mucho menos de moverse. Dirigió una mirada a la puerta con la esperanza de que esta se abriera, pero tras unos segundos se dio por vencida y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

El ruido de la puerta la hizo despertar sin embargo no abrió los ojos ni se movió, levantarse significaba abandonar el calor que le proporcionaban las mantas así que no lo haria, despues de todo sabía de quién se trataba no había necesidad de moverse. Escucho pasos acercándose hasta detenerse justo frente a ella

-Hey Adora- dijo aun sin abrir los ojos

-¿Enserio? ¿Pasaste todo el dia en cama?

-Mhm-murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

-Catra, no puedes estar todo el dia en cama

-¿Porque no? Hace demasiado frío

-¿Entonces no planeas levantarte?

-No, pero puedes venir y hacerme compañía- dijo al fin abriendo los ojos y moviéndose a un lado, la rubia lo pensó durante un segundo, después se quitó la chaqueta y se metió en las cobijas envolviendo a Catra en un abrazo.

-¿Sabes que pudiste encender la calefacción?

-Sabes que no se como funciona.

-¿Quieres que la encienda yo?

-No, prefiero esto- la castaña se frotó en el brazo de Adora apegándose más a ella, la rubia sonrió y acarició su cabello haciendo que esta cayera dormida nuevamente.

Una corriente de aire helado hizo que Catra despertara, busco con su mirada de dónde había salido el aire encontrando la ventana abierta. Molesta, se levantó y cerró la ventana, después observó la cama vacía frente a ella y suspiró, sintiendo su cuerpo congelado desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza, incluso su pecho, su corazón.

-¿Porque sigo soñando esa clase de cosas?- se metió de nuevo entre las mantas, observando el espacio a su lado que desde hace unos meses estaba vacío-No es como si extrañara a Adora o algo asi.

**Holaaa, me atrase un poco, lo se, lo siento. Solo había subido cosas cursis así que era tiempo de algo sad :3  
****Gracias a **Uzuki y tandemX** por sus comentarios ****espero les gustara. **


	5. Construir

**Construir**

Adora observó la estatua de la reina Angella, sin poder evitar sentirse responsable por el sacrificio que esta había hecho. Se suponía que era She-ra, la princesa del poder, la persona que tenía que salvar todo Etheria, reparar las cosas rotas, sanar lo que estuviese herido, encontrar lo perdido, corregir lo que estuviera mal. Construir lo que estuviera destruido.

Pero no era así, lo único que había logrado era perder a la Reina de Bright Moon, la líder de la rebelión. La mamá de su mejor amiga.

Y la persona que decidió confiar en ella y darle la oportunidad de al fin hacer lo correcto. Se recrimino mentalmente. Si hubiese detenido a Catra desde hace mucho tiempo las cosas serían diferentes, pero no lo hizo, nunca tuvo el valor para ello. Seguía considerándola su mejor amiga al menos hasta hace poco.

Catra había caído en un pozo tan profundo que Adora dudaba que alguna vez pudiese salir de ahí. No era la chica con la que había crecido, no era más su mejor amiga y tenia que dejarla atrás. Tenía que aprender a construir un futuro sin ella, por muy difícil que esto resultara.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todas las cosas que Catra había obtenido a lo largo de su vida se derribaron más rápido de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. Su relación con Adora y Shadow Wheaver se había terminado de quebrar, también los logros que ganó al ser ascendida, la confianza de Hordak. La amistad de Scorpia y Entrapta.

Todo eso se desmoronó demasiado rápido y junto con esas cosas ella misma.

Si en su corazón quedaba alguna esperanza de recuperar algo de su relación con Adora, de reconstruirla o repararla ahora sabía que era algo imposible, si antes no lo hacía ahora la rubia definitivamente la odiaba y aunque le resultaba doloroso quizá era lo mejor.

Después de todo, aunque odiara admitirlo, el cariño era como un lastre que la seguía reteniendo, tanto el que le tuvo alguna vez a Adora como el que espero recibir de Shadow Wheaver. Si lo pensaba bien podía tomar esto como una nueva oportunidad.

Su vida actualmente era como si una torre hubiese sido edificada en base a cada cosa que hacía, cada elección que tomaba y las consecuencias que aquello desencadenaba. Y esta torre de pronto se derrumbó, dejándola sepultada entre escombros de malas decisiones, pero eso no significaba que todo estuviese perdido, al contrario. Ella lo veía más como una oportunidad, podía tomar esos escombros y transformarlos en algo mucho mejor que todo lo que alguna vez tuvo.

Que todo lo que alguna vez fue.

Podía hacer todo mucho mejor, sin princesa ni hechiceras que le estorbaran o la frenaran. Empezando por la misma Fright Zone, que era una completa desgracia, tanto poder y tantos recursos desperdiciados a su parecer, ella lo podía hacer mejor, podía arreglarlo, tomaría ese imperio, lo volvería suyo. Lo cambiaría de raíz para volverlo a construir y seria perfecto solo tenía que deshacerse de algunas cosas.

**Bueno un poco más corto que los anteriores pero estoy segura que no fui la única que se emocionó-enojo al ver los avances. La idea de que Catra derroque a Hordak para quedarse como líder la Fright Zone me gusto tanto que de ahi nacio este fic, prometo que el proximo sera algo más feliz**

**O tal vez no…**

**Ahora les respondere sus comentarios aqui porque quiero y porque puedo.**

**Uzuki: Gracias por tu comentario, Catra extraña a Adora, todos lo sabemos menos ella.**

**Celes-cz****: Me alegra que captaras la referencia a ¨****This is not beacause I like you****¨ pense que nadie lo haria xD **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Fornido

**Fornido**

**(Universo alterno)**

Todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y dolorido, la sola idea de moverse o caminar le resultaba increíblemente dolorosa y el hacerlo era una completa tortura, a cada paso que daba sus músculos se tensaban y dolían como si estuviese recibiendo la paliza de su vida pero su orgullo era incluso mayor que el dolor. Por lo que usaba la poca fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo para no mostrar ninguna mueca de dolor mientras le seguía el paso a su novia.

-¿Catra segura que estas bien?

-Pff, claro que estoy bien ¿Porque no lo estaría?

-Bueno, la mayoría de las personas terminan con un dolor terrible la primera vez que se someten a una rutina de ejercicio. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que Bow y Glimmer me acompañaron, no dejaron de quejarse por dos días.

Catra los entendía perfectamente, el dolor de su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más, no entendía cómo la gente hacía tanto ejercicio solo por diversión, pero no iba a quejarse. No, su orgullo se lo impedía.

-Yo no soy como la mayoría de las personas, Adora-una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en los labios de la castaña- Además por si no lo recuerdas esta no es la primera vez que hago rutinas de ejercicio.

-Lo se pero creo que ayer te excediste un poco ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si, si. Deja de preocuparte

-Bien...por cierto ¿Ya vas a decirme por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿Porque estoy haciendo qué exactamente?- Catra desvió la mirada fingiendo prestar atención a las tiendas que dejaban atrás.

-Tienes una excelente condición física ¿Porque insististe meterte al gimnasio?- la castaña frunció el ceño al recordar lo que la había impulsado a hacer eso, pero no se lo explicaría a Adora. Así que solo levanto los hombros y dijo

-Por ninguna razón en particular, solo pense que seria buena idea.

-Mhm- Adora no dijo nada más, sabía que Catra no le iba a revelar la verdad por el momento así que decidió no insistir. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, una vez en su destino ambas empezarona a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento. Cosa que para la castaña se sentía como una tortura.

Una cruel e intensa tortura, si el simple hecho de caminar le resultaba doloroso ahora casi sentía ganas de llorar por lo mucho que dolían sus músculos al estirarlos y contraerlos, le estaba costando mucho más trabajo no quejarse por el dolor. Incluso llegó a soltar un ligero casi inaudible quejido de dolor, haciendo que la rubia la miraba preocupada. Estaba por preguntarle si se encontraba bien hasta que una voz las interrumpio.

-Bien, veo que ya están listas- Catra frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz y miro molesta a la fornida mujer frente a ellas, vio de reojo como Adora le miraba embelesada y agitaba su mano rápidamente en forma de saludo haciéndola irritar- Es normal sentir dolor así que hoy tendrás una rutina suave.

-Ja, tal vez sea normal para gente débil, pero yo no lo soy, así que no necesito una rutina suave.

-¿Estás segura? Si te sobre esfuerzas podrías lastimarte

-Catra, Huntara tiene razón ¿Porque no te relajas un poco?-

-Adora yo conozco mi cuerpo se hasta donde puede llegar, así que no necesito una rutina suave, es más quiero una más intensa que la del día anterior.

Adora y Huntara intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación pero la otra chica no parecía dispuesta a ceder, así que optaron por cumplir su petición. Catra sonrió complacida y comenzó con sus ejercicios ignorando las advertencias insistentes y constantes de Huntara después de todo solo era ejercicio ¿Que podía saber ella sobre ejercicio? ella podía aguantarlo, estaba segura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Te dije que no debias sobre esforzarte…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- Catra bufo con molestia, era la tercera vez en ese día que Adora pronunciaba esas palabras.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si- la rubia colocó su dedo sobre la pierna de Catra haciendo una suave presión esperando que esta se quejara o se moviera ante el contacto, pero nada de eso ocurrió-¿Lo ves? estoy bien

.Adora repitió la acción pero con más fuerza con el mismo resultado, ya un poco molesta tomo el pie de su novia haciendo que esta flexionara su rodilla, Catra no pudo soportar más y soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¿Lo ves? no estás bien

-Bien...tal vez me excedí un poco- levantó los hombros despreocupadamente, Adora cruzó los brazos.

-¿Un poco? ¡Catra! No has podido levantarte de la cama en todo el día

-¿Y?

-Y ¿Ya vas a decirme la verdad?

-¿Cual verdad?

-Catra…

-Bien, bien. Le saque copias a tus apuntes y se los vendí a tus compañeros de clase- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, esperando eso fuera suficiente para distraer a Adora.

-¡¿Que hiciste que?! No, espera un momento no trates de distraerme, sabes a qué me refiero.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de a qué te refieres- Adora suspiro, sabía lo terca y orgullosa que podía ser su novia así que tomo sus brazos y los flexionó ligeramente, en un movimiento tan natural que en cualquier situación a nadie le doleria pero con el intenso dolor muscular que Catra tenía en ese momento fue suficiente- ¡AUCH! ¡ADORA!

-¿Vas a decirme porque insistes tanto con esto? Tienes una excelente condición física y nunca te ha importado el deporte realmente ¿Porque insististe tanto en entrar al gimnasio y hacer rutinas tan pesadas?

-Por nada en especial- respondió desviando la mirada, Adora repite la flexión en su brazo nuevamente- ¡Esta bien! ¡Te voy a decir pero deja de hacer eso!

La rubia sonrió complacida y se sentó a un lado de Catra acariciando su cabello y esperando que esta hablara, pasados unos segundos la castaña suspiró y dijo.

-Tal vez...quería ser un poco más "tu tipo"- ante esa explicación Adora arqueo una ceja, no estaba entendiendo lo que quería decir con eso.

-¿Mi tipo? Catra, tu ya eres mi novia

-Si pero...No me gusta como miras a Huntara...a ninguna chica fornida en realidad- entonces Adora entendió el problema y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona.

-¿Estabas celosa?

-Pfff ¡Claro que no!- gritó girando para darle la espalda a la rubia, lastimándose al apoyar todo su peso sobre su brazo- ¡Auch!

-¿Sabes una cosa Catra?- Adora se inclinó y dio un beso en su mejilla provocando un ligero sonrojo en la piel morena de su novia- A mi me gustas tal y como eres, no hace falta que cambies tu cuerpo.

-¿Y si cambia?

-Me seguirás gustando

-¿Aún si nunca tengo un cuerpo fornido y musculoso como Huntara?

-Seas como seas.

-¿Puedo seguir acompañándote al gimnasio?

-Claro, pero hoy no. Esperaremos a que te recuperes

**Pobre Catra ella solo quería estar fornida y musculosa para que Adora dejara de babear por Huntara. **

**Hey, ahora si escribí algo feliz, espero les gustara, ya saben déjenme****sus ladrillazos, tomatazos, quejas, sugerencias ****aquí****abajito en los comentarios.  
****Nos leemos pronto :3 -c va rodando-**


	7. Encantamiento

**ENCANTAMIENTO**

Glimmer y Bow intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, tenían que arreglar esa situación antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran. El chico moreno suspiro antes de ponerse en medio del pasillo y extender sus brazos hacia los lados, deteniendo el paso de la chica que corría por los pasillos del castillo. La ahora Reina de Bright Moon se tele transportó algunos metros adelante, imitando la posición de su mejor amigo.

-Adora, espera

La rubia los miro confundía no entendía porque la estaban deteniendo

-¿Por qué? Necesito ir a ver a Catra

-Si…Adora eso quizá no sea la mejor idea en este momento-

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno porque tu…ehh quizá estas...bajo un encantamiento de la verdad- dijo Bow sonriendo de manera nerviosa, tanto el como Glimmer esperaban que Adora no se molestara mucho con ellos. Pero contrario a lo que esperaban Adora comenzó a reír.

-Muy graciosos chicos

-Adora es enserio- insistió Glimmer, pero la chica aun no parecía estar convencida, la peli rosa suspiro pesadamente mientras la culpa se reflejaba en su rostro- Yo te lance un encantamiento de la verdad.

-La única persona que conozco que puede usar encantamientos de la verdad es Shadow Wheaver. No sería muy inteligente de tu parte dejar que te enseñe magia- Glimmer solto un grito ahogado pero intento recobrar la compostura y explico

-Bueno un encantamiento de la verdad sería muy útil ¿Sabes? Asi podríamos interrogar de manera más eficiente a nuestros prisioneros

-Glimmer…somos pésimos para capturar prisioneros. No creo que sea muy útil realmente

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio incomodo durante unos momentos, Adora no parecía estar consciente de las cosas que decía por lo que no entendía el origen de ese silencio. Por otro lado Bow no estaba seguro de que debía decir pues sabía que la rubia tenía razón. Glimmer murmuro algo entre dientes pero evito decir algo. Ese no era el momento de pelear con Adora, tenía que enfocarse en detenerla, si salía del castillo y algún Hordiano la interrogaba bajo ese encantamiento podría llegar a revelar información y poner en riesgo sus operaciones.

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ganar tiempo para que el encantamiento perdiera efecto.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que vas a encontrar a Catra si sales de aquí?

-Oh siempre va a los bosques susurrantes a patrullar a esta hora, bueno ella dice que va a patrullar pero creo que en realidad solo sale a distraerse porque cuando la he encontrado no intenta atacarme.

-Podría ser una trampa- Adora lo pensó por un par de segundos y Glimmer se sintió esperanzada, quizá su amiga podría cambiar de opinión, pero un momento después Adora levanto los hombros y dijo

-Quizás lo sea, pero aun asi quiero ir

-Y… ¿Por qué tan de pronto quieres ir a ver a Catra?- pregunto esta vez Bow al parecer había entendido el plan para hacer tiempo.

-No lo se…pero quiero verla y hablar con ella

-Tardaras mucho en llegar a los bosques susurrantes y probablemente Catra ya no este en ese lugar

-Tienes razón Bow- el arquero suspiro de alivio- ¡Por eso tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible! ¡SWIFT WIND!

Bow y Glimmer palidecieron cuando vieron al caballo entrar por una ventana cercana, Adora salto sobre el sin dudarlo y salieron volando de un instante a otro. Ambos se miraron nuevamente.

-Eso pudo salir mejor

Catra estaba recostada sobre la rama de un árbol mirando al cielo y perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran notorias, estaba cansada y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado con el portal.

-¡Catra!- sus orejas se tensaron al escuchar esa voz que conocía bastante bien, honestamente Adora era de las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento y no tenia energía para pelear. Salto del árbol intentando alejarse pero justo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo la figura de Adora aterrizo frente a ella- Catra

-Hola Adora

-Te estaba buscando.

-Hoy no quiero pelear contigo y tus amigos-

-Pero ellos no están aquí y no quiero pelear contigo- fue entonces que la chica felina se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, Adora se veía inusualmente pacifica, incluso su rostro lucia relajado y Catra no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal. La ultima vez que se habían visto Adora le había dirigido una mira de ira ¿Entonces porque estaba tan tranquila? La miro curiosa y pregunto con voz cansada

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo. Glimmer y Bow no querían que viniera dicen que me pusieron un hechizo de la verdad pero yo creo que sería muy tonto que se pongan a jugar con esa clase de magia ¿Recuerdas cuando algún cadete hacia algo malo? Y Shadow Wheaver nos arrojaba ese encantamiento para que el culpable confesara

Entonces Catra entendió, conocía perfectamente ese estúpido encantamiento y sus consecuencias, ahora tenía sentido que Adora estuviera tan relajada, eso más que hacerte la verdad te forzaba a decir todos los pensamientos de tu mente y Catra no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo para ella en ese momento.

-Lo recuerdo ¿Segura que quieres hablar conmigo aunque estés bajo los efectos de esa cosa?

-Sí, creo que si no te digo lo que pienso ahora no lo hare jamás- Catra dudo por un momento pero termino accediendo, tenia mucha curiosidad de lo que Adora quería decirle bajo esas circunstancias.

-Tienes un minuto, tengo cosas que hacer. No me la paso jugando con tiaras y arcoíris como tu

-No jugamos con tiaras y espadas todo el día ¿Por qué siempre piensas eso? Oh por cierto ese traje nuevo se te ve muy bien

-Como sea Adora ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que vimos cuando estábamos atrapadas en el portal?- Catra no dijo nada pero Adora continuo hablando- Me di cuenta de que extraño ciertas cosas de la horda, aunque la comida no, las barras de raciones son horribles.

-Adora concéntrate

-Odio ser tu enemiga y te extraño- Catra se quedo en shock al escuchar eso, sabía que Adora no recordaría nada de lo que dijo mientras estaba bajo los efectos del encantamiento asi que dijo

-Yo también, Adora. Yo tambien

**Heeeey ¿Cómo están? *le avientan ladrillos* Por diversas razones como se pudieron dar cuenta no termine esto en octubre. No les daré excusas y aunque honestamente ya no pensaba terminarlo alguien me convenció de hacerlo asi que esperen más actualizaciones pronto porque aprovechando esta cuarentena terminare este pequeño proyecto :3  
¿Cómo están con lo de la pandemia actual? Espero que bien tomen sus precauciones y sigan las indicaciones correspondientes en su país.  
**


	8. Frágil

**Frágil**

**(Los sucesos de este Drabble ocurren antes del final de la cuarta temporada)**

Aparentemente Catra era una persona burlona y cínica, incluso se podría decir que cruel, fría y egoísta hasta cierto punto, pero las personas que la conocían desde hace tiempo sabían que no era así realmente.

Muchos aún recordaban con claridad a la Catra más joven, a esa niña pequeña, hiperactiva e incluso un tanto tímida, esa que siempre lloraba después de quedar última en los entrenamientos o después de ser reprendida por Shadow Wheaver, la misma niña asustada que siempre corrió para esconderse detrás de su mejor amiga buscando protección y seguridad. Es por ello que a nadie en Fright Zone le sorprendía escuchar gritos o llantos provenientes de su habitación en distintos momentos del día.

La chica estaba destrozada emocionalmente y la gran mayoría de los soldados Hordianos eran conscientes de ello.

Sabían que a pesar de que ahora era la segunda al mando de Hordak y que por fin estaban ganando la guerra Catra seguía siendo la chica que fue abandonada por su mejor amiga, traicionada por su figura materna, condenada por Hordak a una misión imposible al Crimsson West.

Aun cuando aparentemente hubiese superado lo anterior, todos los que la rodeaban sabían perfectamente que no era así. Pues cada uno de esos sucesos poco a poco fue quebrando a Catra desde el interior, ella era frágil emocionalmente, siempre lo había sido.

Desde pequeña, sin embargo en su infancia había visto en Adora un pilar para no quebrarse, una cuerda que podía sostener justo antes de caer, una mano que la iba a levantar en el momento en el que la chica felina se derrumbara pero cuando esta se marchó Catra empezó a quebrarse lentamente y ahora era tan frágil que en cualquier momento terminaría de colapsar.

Y sucedió, cuando pensó tenerlo todo bajo control, cuando creyó que nada iba a lograr arruinar lo que había logrado. Todos sus planes se vinieron abajo.

-Te esfuerzas tanto en ser la villana, pero nada de esto es lo que quieres

Su garganta se sentía seca, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca y ver a Double Trouble transformándose en todas las personas en las que confío y que la traicionaron o hirieron volvía todo mucho más difícil

-El problema eres tú, alejas a todos.

Catra se desplomó en el suelo, dándose cuenta que la única persona que realmente la había traicionado estaba justo frente a ella ¿Como pudo dejar que eso pasara? ¿Como pudo ser tan tonta?

Tan debil.

Tan frágil.

Si solo hubiese sido más fuerte nada de eso hubiera sucedido, si hubiese tenido el valor de irse con Adora, de permanecer a su lado todo sería diferente y no se sentiría tan quebrada.

**Catra es sumamente frágil emocionalmente CHANGE MY MIND.**

**Aunque no hubo Catradora realmente en esta ocasión igual espero les gustara el drabble, esperen uno nuevo mañana o en un par de días :3  
Ya saben que acepto sus comentarios, donaciones, ladrillazos, jitomatazos y demas abajito en la cajita de reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**NINJA VANISH *desaparece en una nube de humo* **


End file.
